


Sugar, You're Sweet

by enchanted_book



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a lost cause anyways, Moony. I mean, we all like Peter, but we mainly keep him around to tease anyway. Can't you just spend some time with me? James got me all lonesome, always being with Evans." His voice was low, and quiet. You knew something was wrong, immediately, as soon as he used your alias, but no one else's.<br/>Your brows furrowed, "I'm sorry, but I can't, I promised and-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, You're Sweet

It all seemed particularly odd to Remus. Especially how far Sirius was going to butter him up, going to extreme lengths; such as, bestowing unto you, an Amedei Porclena chocolate bar, along with many other expensive chocolates. He knew it to be your favorite, so you were led to believe he had gotten into some type of trouble that he needed your assistance to dig his way out of. Or maybe he just needed help in potions class, yet again. He never really did listen to lectures, in any class really, so it wasn't uncommon for you to reteach him every lesson.  
And although you accepted the present, you couldn't stay. You had earlier promised to tutor Peter in the library, surely Sirius knew that. Well, regardless, you would make it known.  
"I have to go, Wormtail asked me to meet him at the library, and with the stairs changing, I won't be surprised if I end up late." Your voice was quiet, but each syllable was annuciated, so it was clear to hear you. You picked a chocolate bar from the basket of presents, unwrapping it partially from its foil, and taking a bite. You chewed thoroughly, enjoying it melt in your mouth. It truly was rich, a more quality chocolate. Not waxy like those cheap holiday candies.  
You could feel your mouth water, as you took another bite. But that wasn't the only thing you could feel, Sirius' gaze practically burned at your face. Suddenly, you were self conscious, as you always were when someone stared at the scars etched into your skin, reaching across your face.  
"He's a lost cause anyways, Moony. I mean, we all like Peter, but we mainly keep him around to tease anyway. Can't you just spend some time with me? James got me all lonesome, always being with Evans." His voice was low, and quiet. You knew something was wrong, immediately, as soon as he used your alias, but no one else's.  
Your brows furrowed, "I'm sorry, but I can't, I promised and-"  
Suddenly you were hushed by his muttering, "Colloportus."  
And again, "Insulato."  
The little bugger had you against the wall quicker than you could say Finite Incantatum, and he hardly ever did this. He must have been terribly bored. Sirius usually just ran around with James, wreaking havoc on other students.  
His mouth pressed small kisses to your neck, an animalistic growl coming from your throat.  
Softly, you said, "Sorry, Padfoot."  
And you had to assume he accepted your apology, since he kept kissing at your skin. He pulled at your tie with his fingers, hands calloused from God knows what. Quickly, he pulled your sweater vest over your head, with the help of you raising your arms. Just as quickly, he unbuttoned your shirt, raking his nubby bitten nails down your torso. He didn't remove the shirt though, oh no. He just unzipped your slacks and fished your cock out from the depths of your boxers.  
Sirius sunk to his knees before you, desperately rubbing at the appendage to harden it. And sure enough, it did. Curse teenage hormones, they were so easy to spark. Within a matter of seconds, your dick was painfully hard.  
It was much alleviated when he crammed the whole thing into his mouth, giving a ginger suck. Your mouth open into an "O" shape, a soft sound slipping. He bobbed his head, hardly giving you time to adjust to the warmth around your cock, running the flat of his tongue along the underside.  
He swirled his tongue around the head, catching beads of precum and swallowing around. It was clear for you to see that he wouldn't waste a drop this time.  
Successfully, he milked you as always. Swallowing hard around your cock as it was taken to his throat. It was difficult for you not to shudder, and lace your fingers through his hair. You were quite literally fucking his mouth at this point, soft pants of "Sirius" seeping past your soft pink lips with each moment.  
Without another thought, you came into his mouth and he swallowed around your heat. He never spit it out, unlike you. That never ceased to amaze you, how he could swallow such bitterness.  
You slumped against the wall, your eyes tempting to flutter close. This always left you spent, and tired.  
And without fail, he would always pick you up to his bed, and this time was no different. As you lay there, he brushed through your hair with his fingers, whispering quiet things.  
You didn't know what you would ever do without Sirius. He was your very best friend, and you loved him, just as he loved you.


End file.
